Finally
by Theodore Marshall
Summary: Haru and Makoto finally realize their love for each other after some interference from Ren & Ran, which leads to all sorts of over-joyous things. / quick MakoHaru fluff, one-shot


**[A/N: written for this; post/65617869069/ prompt on the makoharupromts tumblr and tweaked it a little afterwards, hope you enjoy! A/N]**

"Ren, come here!" Ran hissed at her brother in a quiet voice, waving with her hand frantically so he'd get to the door faster. "What is it?" Ren asked in a whisper and crouched down in the hallway next to her sister.  
She scootched over, nudging Ren towards the front door which was cracked open slightly, just enough for Ren to look out and take a peek at what's happening out in front of the gate.

Outside stood Haru and Rin, sharing an embrace that looked very romantic in the young twins' eyes. Ren gasped in shock, turning towards his sister, "Haru-chan's cheating on nii-chan!" he screeched with wide eyes. Ran nodded in agreement, "He's gonna regret it..." she said in a low tone. Ren nodded as well and they shook hands, using their most likely pshychic connectiong and marking their plan 'Make Haru's life a living hell for cheating' official and in operation.

Over the course of the next few days, the twins ignored Haru whenever he came over and did their best to separate him from Makoto, hogging all his attention and exhausting him to the point of not even being able to stay awake long enough to play video games with Haru. On one particular night, Haru had enough, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, this all bothered him. And so, he let out a soft sigh. Makoto, who was sitting next to him on the floor, leaning his head on Haru's shoulder with their backs to Makoto's bed, was about to fall asleep, but hearing Haru sigh like that woke him right back up. Makoto furrowed his brows in worry, straightening up and looking at Haru with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'll talk to them about it..." He said, and Haru was positive Makoto could read his mind.

Just as Haru was about to open his mouth to refuse, Makoto stood and made his way out of the room, searching for his siblings. Haru crawled to the door in a hurry, peeking out with a longing look at Makoto's broad back as he disappeared down the hallway. After a few minutes passed Haru got tired of waiting around and ventured out into the hallway in search of Makoto and the twins. The door to the living room downstairs is open slightly and Haru peeked inside as he passed, stopping once he spotted Makoto with his back to the door, sitting on the sofa across from the twins. Right as Haru was about to open the door and step inside, he heard the twins whine to Makoto.

"But he cheated on you with Rin!" Ran said and Ren nodded, "We saw them hugging like lovers would!" he added. Makoto's shoulders drooped, "Haru's not my boyfriend, we're just friends... And if he wants to be with Rin, it's his choice, and I'm happy as long as he's happy," he said with a sad, slightly forced smile, his heart aching at the thought of Haru being in a relationship with anyone other than him.

"But..." Ren started, "You love him, don't you?" Ran finished the scentence, and they both looked at Makoto, waiting for his answer. Makoto took a deep breath, and hesitated for a moment before giving his siblings an honest smile, "I do. But if Haru already loves someone else, all I can do is support him," He said, looking down into his lap, fiddling with his thumbs. Haru's heart skipped a beat at Makoto's words. He gulped, and with a tomato red face, he pushed the door open and burst in, startling all three of the Tachibana siblings. They all turned to look at Haru with very frightened expressions, who cursed at himself for not thinking of something to say beforehand. "Rin and I are just friends.. A-and I um..." He muttered under his breath, avoiding Makoto's confused gaze.

Haru took a deep breath, "I-I love you too, Makoto!" he said, his face flushing more as the words left his lips. Makoto gasped in shock once his mind processed Haru's words, a deep blush rising to his cheeks at the realization of having his feelings returned. It felt as if a miracle had just happened to him, and he was so touched! The corners of his lips raised in an honest smile, "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, rubbing at his eyes to stop any tears from escaping. Haru smiled lightly as well, making his way over to Makoto and kneeling in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him into a loving embrace, "You're such a baby.." Haru said fondly, happy he could get that confession off his chest.

Ran huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, startling Ren. "It was about time, really.. It was obvious you two loved each other!" She said and Ren giggled, nudging his sister's side as he stood and left the room. Ran followed him out after patting her big brother on the head, proud of him for finally voicing with his true feelings. When the twins were out of the room and the door was closed, the two boys slowly pulled away, just enough to bump their foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes. Makoto let out a sigh of content, tightening his grip around Haru's waist, afraid that this dream like scenario would end if he let go. Unsurprisingly, Haru felt the same way.

Then, Makoto averted his eyes, looking down at their laps instead, a slight blush settling on his cheeks once again. He cleared his throat nervously, "Can I.." he began in a small voice, glancing up into Haru's eyes as he continued; "Can I kiss you?" Haru's heart skipped a once again, and it took him a moment to process what his friend had asked, and when he finally got it, he nodded slowly. Makoto gulped audibly, and Haru wet his lips in anticipation, both boys closing their eyes as they leaned in. Makoto flinched lightly when their lips grazed against one another, but melted right into the kiss as Haru pushed forward, his soft and wet lips feeling perfect against Makoto's dry and chapped ones.

A few moments later they pulled away, half lidded green orbs gazing into deep blue ones. Haru smiled a wide and loving smile, a rare sight that caught Makoto off guard, and leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder. "Makoto." Haru murmured, straightening up a few heartbeats later. "Hm?" Makoto asked and their eyes met. "I love you." Haru said, mostly to watch as Makoto's eyes widened and his face flushed, still not used to hearing the words. "I love you too.." Makoto murmured, smiling widely once his blush calmed down, gently pecking Haru's cheek. Finally, after long years of undying friendship, they could truly be together as lovers.


End file.
